


RedWings vs. BlueWings

by Razmerry



Category: Red vs. Blue, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, can't believe this is the first thing i'm posting, it's dragons!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razmerry/pseuds/Razmerry
Summary: Crossover fanfiction of Red vs. Blue and Wings of Fire.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker
Kudos: 16





	1. The Reveal of Anaconda

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the character name cheatsheet. 
> 
> Scorch (Felix, SkyWing), Rust/Anaconda (Locus, RainWing), Sensational (Donut, RainWing), Brine (Tucker, SeaWing), Tallreacher (Simmons, NightWing), Bullfrog (Grif, MudWing), Crimson (Sarge, SkyWing), Narwhal (Caboose, SeaWing), Swift (Carolina, SkyWing), Condor (Church, animus-enchanted SandWing statue), Woundhealer (Doc, NightWing)

Hating how weak he felt, but unable to suppress the pain from his dripping wound, Brine could do nothing but snarl and lash his tail as he glared up at the bright orange and black SkyWing above him. Scorch’s fiery golden eyes glittered with vindictive excitement, and a sadistic grin was slashed along his snout while he preened above the Reds and Blues.

“I always said Control was out of his head, didn’t I, Rust? I said surely, there’s no way that these ‘Reds and Blues’ can be so fearsome as to dissuade an entire army of SandWings. But oh, no, he insisted that I take all proper precautions, and you were right there with him, you lizard.” Rust, the other SkyWing, stared back at Scorch with as impassive a gaze as ever, his dark eyes betraying no emotion. Brine still couldn’t imagine how he could be partners with such an obnoxious dragon as Scorch when it seemed like all Rust did was glare and sigh and observe, the scars along his snout standing out against deep red scales. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever heard the mercenary speak more than a few rumbled words at a time.

“But today’s the day”, Scorch crowed, dragging Brine’s attention back to him. “With nowhere to go, nowhere to hide among your precious SandWing friends, it’s like stealing eggs from a sparrow’s nest. You’ve all been thorns in my side, and I am SO looking forward to the moment when I get to burn your eyeballs out.” The SkyWing was clenching his talons in triumph as he spiralled in easy, unhurried circles around the Reds and Blues. Shooting a quick glance behind him, Brine saw with dismay that Tallreacher hadn’t managed to wrangle the wing restraints off Swift yet. The female SkyWing was growling with frustration, smoke billowing around her diamond-shaped face, but she knew that without her speed in the air, she couldn’t hope to take out Scorch before he killed any of the Reds and Blues. Bullfrog, Sensational, and Narwhal had all been (mostly, but Brine didn’t want to point that out to Tallreacher without getting his snout bitten off) freed from the wing restraints, the mercs had clamped Swift’s the tightest.

“Hurry up!” Brine hissed under his breath, and Tallreacher let out a squawk of frustration, taking a moment to glare at the SeaWing before he went back to work, his star-speckled wings fluttering with nervous tension. Bullfrog rolled his eyes, adjusting his wingspread slightly to continue shielding the NightWing from the merc’s view.

“But who first, who first…” With an almost sing-song tone, Scorch flapped back to the ledge Rust was perched on, tapping a claw against his chin. Suddenly his eyes flashed, and he straightened up. “Oh! Perfect! Since you’re all about to die terrible, painful deaths, why don’t we blow their tiny minds first?” Scorch angled his head towards Rust, his long, snakelike neck arching over to his SkyWing partner. “Come on, Anaconda, don’t be a lazy RainWing.” Brine blinked in surprise as the first emotion he’d seen flickered over the serious dragon’s face, a mixture of annoyance and anger. What could Scorch have said that impacted the normal stoic merc in such a way? And why in the three moons had he called him ‘Anaconda’?

Rust stepped forward to the edge of the cliff, staring down at the dragons below him. Then he shook his head, looking more beleaguered than anything, as if he wasn’t about to watch Brine and his friends die. “Fine. But we are making this quick, Scorch.” With a quick movement the dragon spread his wings and snapped his head around to face Brine, and the SeaWing braced himself, flashing a quick message to Narwhal in Aquatic because he didn’t want to die without telling Condor and -

But instead of flames rushing out and searing Brine’s scales, or SkyWing talons tearing apart his wings, two small black jets splattered into the earth right in front of his claws, and Brine had to hop away to avoid the splashback. “What the?...” he murmured, blinking in confusion, and leaned his head toward the ground to sniff the black spots.

His head spun while he tried to figure out what this could possibly mean, when he heard Sensational say, in an uncharacteristically flat and shocked tone, “Oh. OH.”

Brine jerked his head up, and for a moment he couldn’t speak. Rust’s scales were rippling, shifting from a dark reddish hue into a paler, deeper green. Two ruffs unfolded from behind his ears, and only now did Brine realize they had been pressed against the merc’s head whenever Brine had seen him. A long, coiling tail unfurled from a SkyWing’s normal straight position, and beside Scorch now sat - “A RainWing?” Bullfrog snorted, his expression torn between disbelief and amusement. “Really? One of the terrifying leaders of the mercenaries is a _RainWing?_ ” Rust - no, Anaconda - remained as still as ever, cold eyes trained on the Reds and Blues, but Brine caught the briefest flicker of angry red passing through his ruff.

“Oh, poor thing,” Sensational cooed, rivers of blues washing over his pink scales. “Your scales are so dull. You must never get sun-time up in that dark old cave.” Brine let out a groan, rolling his eyes at the hopelessly soft RainWing. Of course Sensational would be taking this discovery as a chance to feel sorry for the dragons that were literally about to slaughter them. A small movement caught Brine’s eye, and he turned his head slightly to see Narwhal flashing at him. The other SeaWing dragon had never been that proficient in Aquatic, and even then he only used it to insult Brine. But now, the messages were strangely serious.

_**Distract Anaconda. Distract Scorch. Tallreacher almost done.** _

Out of the corner of his eye, Brine spotted Tallreacher taking in quick, rapid breaths, flame flickering out with each one as the NightWing blackened and weakened the wing clasps. He knew none of the others could understand Aquatic messages, and the mercs would easily spot the bright light if he didn’t pull their attention away fast - so it really was up to him. Swallowing the nervousness pooling in his throat, Brine turned back towards the mercenaries. “Hey!” he barked, drawing their gazes away from Sensational and Bullfrog.

Scorch’s head snapped around, and his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of Brine standing there, his posture hunched and wary. “Oh. That’s right, I almost forgot. Painful, fiery death, and all that. What, Brine, you volunteering? Didn’t I already do enough damage?” Brine bared his teeth, forcing away the pain from the clawmarks Scorch had left in his stomach.

“I think you’ve tried to kill lots of times before and can just never seem to manage it. You and your idiotic RainWing partner,” he said, trying to force confidence into his words, but it felt empty.

Anaconda sighed, his tail-tip flickering. “I told you we should have just killed them right away. You and your theatrics.” He lifted a talon, pointing first at Sensational and then at Brine. “I’ll start with this one, you take that one.” Scorch let out a loud scoff, flexing his wickedly sharp claws so the sunlight glinted off them.

“You have no sense of _drama_! My way’s more fun. Oh, but since you insist…” Before Brine could lift a claw to react, Scorch pounced downwards, slamming the SeaWing to the ground and digging in his claws. Brine couldn’t stifle a roar of pain as Scorch’s claws traced over his stomach wound, and he distantly heard Sensational give a howl.

Gasping for breath, Brine weakly pawed at Scorch but the SkyWing gripped him harder, practically cracking his scales. Coughing, he took one last chance, hoping the dragon was near enough to be summoned. “C… Condor!”

Scorch snorted in contempt, but the next second he gave a startled growl and leapt backwards off Brine, who inhaled with a rattling wheeze. Standing next to Brine as if he’d appeared out of nowhere was a small, roughly SandWing-looking dragon, whose scales looked oddly shiny and jagged.

“Hi!” Condor said, his grin of pearly teeth a little too wide and tight. “So great to talk and all that, Scorch, but I’m afraid I don’t have any more time to listen to your horrible voice today. I wish I could’ve gotten here earlier, but breaking through your front line really took some time so thanks for that, very grateful.”

“What are you - “ Scorch started, smoke rising out of his nostrils as he snorted angrily, but Condor interrupted him again with a wave of his claws. Anaconda, who was poised over Sensational with one claw pinning the other RainWing to the ground and the other raised in the air, paused and glanced over at his partner.

“Yeah, yeah, threaten my life and all that, except you can’t actually kill me, boohoo. Anyways,” he smirked, tail flicking with a clatter of polished stone. “I’m sure Brine would have been polite enough to tell you if he could’ve breathed, but I’m just a distraction.”

With that, he stepped aside, and a familiar roar laced with rage met Brine’s ears. Scorch and Anaconda jerked backwards as Swift hurtled toward them, slamming into the bloodstained male SkyWing first. Brine tried to pull himself away from where the three dragons wrestled, groaning with effort, but pain stung his stomach with every movement.

Darkness was flickering in the corners of his vision, and a dull ringing had filled his ears. Dimly he saw Condor’s shiny obsidian eyes widen, and with an inaudible shout he called Narwhal over. Brine felt familiar, broad talons gently pick him up, and he saw a flash of the other SeaWing’s deep blue scales before his eyes closed and he couldn’t see anything.


	2. The Betrayal of Scorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End Is Near, a classic. Couldn't resist.

Scorch let out a rattling hiss as he snaked his neck toward Brine, who managed to scramble out of the way just a second before flames blasted the platform where he’d been standing a second earlier. Before Scorch could recover entirely, Brine swiped at his side, feeling familiar warmth curl under his palms as his firescales left a black streak of burnt blood on the orange armor. The SkyWing whirled around and snapped at Brine, catching the edge of Brine’s claw and tearing through one of the webs on his foot. Yelping in pain, Brine awkwardly flapped out of range, stumbling on the slick stone.

Desperately he glanced over at his wingmates, who thankfully seemed to be having much more luck. Sensational, his scales a surprisingly fierce red laced through with green, sprayed venom at Scorch only to be blocked by that horrible animus-touched shield that whipped around and blocked the droplets. There was nothing Brine wanted more than to hurl that thing into a pit of boiling lava and watch it sink, followed closely by shoving Scorch under the surface as well.

Tallreacher and Bullfrog were faring better than Sensational, trading off as the smaller NightWing darted in to slash at Scorch while the bulky MudWing blocked any retaliation. Crimson and Woundhealer were working in unison to batter Scorch’s defenses, and slowly they had all been driving Scorch away from the open space stretching over the desert and toward the platform’s wall.

As Crimson drew in a hissing breath Scorch’s shield instinctively flipped around to block it, and in that moment Narwhal launched himself forwards and slammed down on it, pinning it down with his considerable mass. Struggling, the shield attempted to drag itself away, but Narwhal dug his claws in and remained resolute. Crimson gave a grunt of victory, closing his mouth with a grin. Snarling, Scorch shoved Woundhealer away from where the NightWing was attempting to get a lock on his horns and lashed out at Sensational, grabbing his snout. The RainWing let out a squeak of alarm that slipped into a pained shriek as Scorch smashed it into the ground. Blood spurted from Sensational’s mouth as he frantically thrashed under Scorch’s grip, until Bullfrog was finally able to haul the SkyWing away.

A cold chill raced through Brine as Sensational’s mouth cracked open, and he realized several of the dragon’s teeth were broken, and his fangs were far too battered to shoot venom anymore. But the momentary distraction had given Woundhealer the chance he needed, and with a triumphant snarl the NightWing raked his claws down Scorch’s chest, forcing the SkyWing against the wall with a whump.

Taking in a deep breath, Brine shook out his injured foot and prowled forward at Scorch as the orange dragon struggled to get back on his feet. He heard thumps around him as the others that had been in the air landed, and briefly he brushed wingtips with Narwhal. “It’s over, Scorch,” Brine growled, curling his talons into the ground. The SkyWing glared back, his eyes orange pits of malice, but something like shock and triumph flashed through them as his scarred head tilted upwards. Out of nowhere, Scorch threw his head back and let out an awful laugh, one that grated on Brine’s ears and put all his nerves on edge.

“What?” Brine snapped, unsettled by this sudden change in demeanor.

Scorch grinned at Brine with all of his jagged teeth, dried blood turning them dark. “Think again.” He cackled again, but his laughter faltered into confused silence as two jets of thick black liquid splashed onto the ground at his talons, sizzling quietly as they pooled on the platform. Confused, Brine turned around to see the seemingly empty air ripple, twist, and suddenly a large, deep green RainWing filled the space on the platform, his dark eyes cold and impassive.

“Look out!” Sensational squeaked in a hoarse voice, but Brine was already scrabbling away, flashing _**It’s Anaconda, hold onto the shield but get back!!**_ to Narwhal. Uncomfortable, strained silence fell over the dragons, and Brine risked a wary look over at Scorch to see uncertainty and distrust flickering through the SkyWing’s expression.

“Anaconda, what are you doing?” Scorch snarled, his tail lashing back and forth. He looked furious, smoke leaking out of his nostrils, but Brine could’ve sworn he also saw fear in the mountain dragon’s tense posture. Anaconda didn’t say anything, only slowly raked his gaze over the Reds and Blues. Brine felt like he couldn’t breathe, his voice stalled in his throat as he stared up at the powerful, scarred mercenary. “You were supposed to kill them!”

At that, Anaconda’s eyes narrowed, and his wings partially flared open, curving around him like massive claws. Raw, angry red began to slowly melt through his scales, and with a jolt of shock Brine realized it was the same harsh color that he’d worn when in his SkyWing disguise. If the merc ever got angry, the disguise would’ve hidden it, and Anaconda didn’t seem like the type of dragon who ever felt… happy, or sad, or afraid. And now, looking over at Scorch, Brine could imagine exactly who Anaconda would get angry at. After a moment the red drained away, leaving pale green behind, and Anaconda’s expression turned resolute. “No.” The words hung in the air for a moment before they finally sunk in, prompting shocked shouts from the dragons surrounding him.

“What?!” Brine squawked, at the same time Scorch did.

“No,” Anaconda repeated. “I’m not going to kill them.”

Scorch’s jaw worked uselessly for a second before he finally spat out a tiny burst of flame, singing the ground where the venom had struck. “What in three moons are you talking about? You’re a _soldier_ , remember?” The SkyWing spread out his massive wings as well, to their full length. Anaconda didn’t flinch at the obvious display of aggression, but Brine saw his nostrils flare slightly.

“I’m not a soldier. I’m a monster. Like you.” His deep voice echoed throughout the still surroundings, nobody daring to move. Blinking light caught Brine’s eye, and he quietly turned his head to see Narwhal still pinning Scorch’s shield, flashing the signs for confusion over and over. Brine flashed back equal bewilderment, then jerked his head back as Scorch spoke again. “Anaconda, we’re… partners. We’re <strong>survivors</strong>. What about Control - and our reward? The most powerful enchantments on the continent?” Scorch gestured with his claws at the shield, still twitching as it tried to escape, but Anaconda’s unblinking gaze didn’t move.

“I’m not doing this for the reward,” the RainWing rumbled, his talons scraping at the platform. His expression was stormy, the scar slashed across his face wrinkling as he bared his teeth. “I’m not doing this because someone told me to. I’m doing this for me.”

In a split second he had reared onto his hind legs and snapped open his jaw, two long white fangs clear against the sky. Venom shot towards Scorch, and before the SkyWing had time to dodge, it was tearing through his wide-open wings and eating at the membrane. Scorch’s agonized scream tore through the air as he staggered to the side, his whole body trembling in tight, furious pain.

“You traitor!” he roared, unsteadily launching himself toward Anaconda, his tattered and mangled wings twisted awkwardly behind him. The rest of the Reds and Blues jerked into action as the tension finally snapped, and with a low snarl Bullfrog rammed into Scorch, sending the SkyWing stumbling towards the other dragons.

Gritting his teeth, Scorch whipped out his tail to slash at Narwhal’s legs, and the bulky SeaWing flinched at the blow. It was just enough time for the shield to wrench itself from Narwhal and soar back to Scorch, who immediately whirled around and smashed it into Woundhealer as he attempted to attack. Within a second he had pulled it back and was spinning around when he stopped short, blinking in shock as fire seared into the ground at his talons and pushed himself up to the edge of the platform. In the next moment the shield was snatched away from him again, seemingly out of nowhere.

Tallreacher stood there, heat rippling from his jaws, and right next to him Sensational glimmered into view, blood still leaking from the corner of his mouth as he held onto the shield. Scorch crouched at the edge of the round platform, nothing but brief angry hisses coming from his mouth as his ruined wings fluttered in the wind.

“Hey, Scorch.”

The SkyWing’s head whipped around, his orange eyes burning with hate, to meet Brine’s.

“Don’t look down.”

Twisting around, in one powerful blow Brine slammed his tail into Scorch, and the SkyWing was hurled backwards into the sky. His wings desperately worked at the air, trying to drag his body back towards safety, but they were long past the point of usefulness. The Reds and Blues watched as he vanished into the fog, his furious wail dying away until there was nothing left but the rushing wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the words to this scene in the show literally memorized beat by beat. Unsure if I should be proud or not. Also, I really wanted to draw the scene of Anaconda melting Scorch's wings, so I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons.....


End file.
